


My Sanctuary

by Mikauzoran



Series: Productive Procrastination Prompt Giveaway [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out about Papillon and his mother and doesn't take it well, Angst, Basically just Luka taking care of Adrien and making it all better, Chat's kind of in a state at the beginning, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Luka Noir, M/M, Minor Brief Disassociation Kind of?, Panicking, Plagg sings too, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Supportive Luka Couffaine, Taking Care of Adrien, but Luka takes care of him and makes it okay, lukadrien, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: When Adrien stumbles upon the secrets his father has kept hidden, he goes to the one person who can make him feel grounded, safe, and loved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Productive Procrastination Prompt Giveaway [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922590
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	My Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessBuggyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBuggyCat/gifts).



> Hi guys! Thank you so much for taking a look at this story. If you've looked at the tags, you'll have seen that it's basically just Luka taking care of and loving on Adrien as he freaks out about the situation with his parents. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This story came about because I was bored and asked on Tumblr for people to send in prompts for me to work on so that I could still feel productive even while procrastinating on writing Chapter Thirty-Eight of Serendipity. This is the fifth one I received. It's from [Buggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBuggyCat). (Thanks for the prompt, Lovely! I hope you enjoy it. <3)
> 
> Prompt: Hmmmm, maybe something angsty or like hurt/comfort¿ Should I add some kind of dialogue ehmmm "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." You can pick the ship aaaaa (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka woke with a jolt at the sound of claws scratching frantically on the glass of his porthole window.

He pawed at his phone, nearly knocking it off the nightstand in his attempt to grab it.

The screen lit up, informing him that it was only minutes until two in the morning.

Not that he noticed.

His eyes locked on the figure at the window, on Chat Noir’s frantic, eerie green eyes floating in the dark.

Chat clung to the side of the ship with one hand and scratched furiously at the glass with the other. Even as he scratched, he held his hand peculiarly.

Luka pulled open the porthole, and Chat Noir scampered in, sinking to the floor and pressing himself against the nightstand and the wall, leaving fewer sides open to attack. His breathing was ragged, labored, and his eyes flicked this way and that, scanning the room for threats. He held his left hand close to his chest, as if to protect it from further injury.

Luka crouched, cautiously approaching and keeping his voice soft and level. “Adrien? Can you hear me?”

Chat nodded, taking a big gulp of air.

Luka inched closer, carefully holding out his hand as if for a frightened animal to sniff. “Adrien, are you okay?”

Chat trembled, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head vehemently.

“Adrien, are you hurt?” Luka sought to verify, struggling to keep his own anxiety and stress at bay.

Chat answered the question with a small nod.

Luka sucked in a quick, staccato breath. “May I see?”

The heels of Chat’s boots scuffed vainly at the floorboards as Chat shook his head and tried to push himself farther away from Luka, but his back was already firmly plastered to the wall of the cabin.

“Okay. That’s okay,” Luka assured, scooting back to give the injured, panicking Chat more space. “How about we try breathing so we can calm down a bit? Adrien, can you take a nice slow, measured breath?”

In lieu of a response, Chat inhaled gradually.

“Good job!” Luka encouraged. “Now, blow it out slowly…. Can you take another breath? That’s it. Just like the first one. Keep up the good work.”

Luka continued to guide him like that for a minute or two until Chat uncurled from his defensive posture a bit and seemed slightly calmer.

“Adrien?” Luka called softly, a warmth and affection to his voice. “May I touch you? May I pet your hair?”

Chat considered for a second and then nodded, leaning towards Luka incrementally.

“Shhh,” Luka cooed, letting his fingers ghost over Chat’s head. “It’s okay, Adrien. You’re safe here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here. You’re safe, so just calm down, okay?”

Chat nodded, lip trembling as he began to sniffle.

“It’s okay,” Luka repeated, his hand pressing a little more firmly as he continued to stroke Adrien’s hair. “You can go ahead and cry. Let it out, but know that you’re safe, okay? Everything’s going to be okay.”

A jagged-edged sob burst forth from Chat’s throat, and he crumpled again, this time into Luka, resting his head on Luka’s shoulder and wrapping his uninjured right arm around Luka’s torso.

Carefully, Luka held him, whispering platitudes as Chat cried. They sat there for a good fifteen minutes, Luka gently rocking Chat, cooing to him and caressing him, doing everything in his power to make the boy he adored feel safe and loved.

When Chat’s tears dried and he calmed down once more, Luka made another bid at figuring out how badly he was injured.

“Hey, Adrien? Can you show me where you’re hurt?”

Chat held out his left hand tentatively, explaining, “I cut myself.”

Luka frowned, stamping down the initial questions of why and how and focusing on treatment. “I’m guessing the blood is under your suit?”

Chat nodded.

“Can you detransform for me?” Luka asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

Chat’s face scrunched into a frown as his instincts warred inside of him. On the one hand, he trusted Luka, but, on the other…he wasn’t safe, no matter how Luka insisted he was.

“I know,” Luka sighed, smiling wearily. “I know it’s a big ask.” He gently took Chat by the chin and tipped his head so that their eyes met. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you, right?”

Chat stared into the deep, honest pools of blue and slowly began to nod.

“Okay,” Luka breathed in relief. “Thank you. So…can you detransform and trust that I’m going to protect you?”

Chat Noir took a deep breath and whispered, “Detransformation.”

And then it was Adrien Agreste looking bone tired, bereft, and haunted, crumpled in a heap on Luka’s floor.

Plagg settled onto his charge’s head, emitting a comforting purr as he nuzzled Adrien’s hair.

Adrien didn’t seem to notice as he looked down at his left hand, streaked with dried blood from various small cuts on the fingers and palm. “I broke a lot of things,” he reported detachedly. “I was upset and angry, so I started breaking things. When I tipped over my computer monitor, I accidentally knocked my mother’s photo off the desk, and the glass broke.”

He used his right hand to reach into his overshirt pocket and pull out the folded picture.

“She’s dead. In a glass coffin in a garden on one of the basement levels of the Mansion,” he explained matter-of-factly.

Luka drew in a sharp breath but bit his tongue.

Adrien’s tone was resigned as he continued, “She’s on some kind of life-support system, but she’s dead. I’m guessing she’s been down there this whole time since she…‘disappeared’.” He looked up at Luka hopefully. “People don’t usually wake up from four-year-long comas, do they? I mean, they do in movies, but…that’s not _real_ , is it?”

Luka hesitated but then shook his head. “I’m sorry, Adrien. She’s probably not going to wake up.”

The hope slowly drained from Adrien’s face and he began to nod. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Luka repeated, giving Adrien a comforting squeeze.

Adrien numbly held out his injured hand, looking at it like a foreign object. “There were butterflies in the garden.”

“Yeah?” Luka chalked the statement up to shock at finding his mother.

Adrien nodded, silently beginning to cry. “I knew those butterflies.”

Luka pet Adrien’s hair, careful not to displace the still purring Plagg.

“…Angel, may I see your hand?” Luka coaxed, figuring that there was nothing he could really do about the mental hurt Adrien was experiencing besides keeping Adrien calm, so he had better focus on the physical damage.

“There were a lot of butterflies,” Adrien whispered, offering his hand to Luka.

“What kind of butterflies?” Luka inquired as he turned the torch function of his phone on and shone the light on Adrien’s hand.

“Uncorrupted ones,” Adrien mumbled.

“…It looks like the cuts have stopped bleeding,” Luka muttered. “None of them look deep, so I’m thinking we just need to make sure you don’t have any slivers of glass still in your hand and then clean and bandage the wounds.”

“Luka, I don’t think I can go back home,” Adrien replied in a non sequitur, but his eyes were so clear, his expression so lucid for the first time since he’d arrived.

It gave Luka pause.

“…You don’t have to,” he assured. “You can stay the night.”

“No,” Adrien stressed, getting upset once more. “Luka, I don’t think I can go home _ever_. It’s not safe! I can’t take Plagg back there!”

Finally, Plagg spoke. “Shush, Kitten. Settle down and let him patch you up. We’ll figure things out in the morning.”

“You’re safe here,” Luka promised uncomprehendingly. “You can stay here as long as you need to, Adrien. I would never make you go somewhere you didn’t feel safe. You know that, right?”

Adrien took a deep breath and nodded, some of the tension leaving his body, leaving him limp. “Okay. Yeah. You’re right. I’m safe here for now. Thank you.”

Luka gave Adrien’s cheek a pat as he started to stand up.

Adrien began to panic as Luka turned and took a step towards the bathroom.

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” he shrieked, fear flooding his system once more as he had visions of a swarm of purple butterflies coming to carry him back to his father and that mausoleum of a mansion.

Luka knelt back down, taking Adrien’s face in his hands. “Shhh. It’s okay, [Perfect Fifth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_fifth). I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I just need to turn the light on and get the medical supplies out of the bathroom. I won’t even be out of earshot.”

Adrien’s brow quivered in uncertainty.

“Shhh,” Luka repeated, going back to petting Adrien’s hair. “Would you feel better if I kept talking to you or sang something so you’d know I was still there?” he suggested. “We really need to see to your injury. It’s not serious now, but it’d be bad if it got infected.”

Adrien bit his lip, not looking happy at the prospect of Luka being out of arms’ reach. Begrudgingly, he nodded. “Sing something for me? Something catchy.”

Luka hummed in thought. “Catchy? …How about…” It took him a minute to decide. “…Living on a Prayer?”

Adrien giggle-snorted, a flicker of a smile coming to his lips. “YES.”

“Okay,” Luka agreed, getting back to his feet. “But, as you know, singing is not my forte, so no making fun.”

Adrien looked up, eyes full of honest adoration. “I love your voice.”

The naked sincerity of those words nearly did Luka in.

“All right. Yours is the only opinion that matters anyway,” he chuckled, giving Adrien’s hair a ruffle before starting off on his journey to the light switch, beginning to sing, “[We’ve got to hold on to what we’ve got.](https://youtu.be/fDjhZva-6LE?t=76) It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not.”

Adrien joined in, crooning softly, “We’ve got each other, and that’s a lot…for love.”

“Whoa!” Plagg caterwauled, making Adrien and Luka burst out laughing.

“We’re halfway there,” Luka chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way to the bathroom for a warm washcloth and the first aid kit.

“Whoa!” Plagg wailed again.

Luka was sure he’d be scolded by Rose, Juleka, and Anarka the following morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because Adrien was smiling and laughing as he sang, “We’re livin’ on a prayer.”

“Take my hand. We’ll make it, I swear,” Luka promised a little too honestly as he grabbed the supplies.

“Whoa! Livin’ on a prayer,” Plagg and Adrien finished out the chorus (one of them decidedly more in tune than the other).

“Okay,” Luka snickered as he went back over to Adrien. “Now that your kwami has raised the dead with his singing disability, let’s get your hand taken care of.”

“I thought I was rather good,” Plagg snorted, pretending to be offended.

“That’s why all the zombies had to shamble out of their graves to hear you,” Adrien teased, holding out his hand for Luka.

Treating the injury didn’t take too long, even with Luka being more thorough than necessary to make up for his exhausted state, and then the obvious question of “Now what?” hung in the air between them.

“Are you okay?” Luka asked, even though he knew the answer.

Adrien was definitely more with it than he had been when he arrived, but Luka knew that an ocean of turmoil stewed just below the patina of calm.

“…No,” Adrien responded after thoughtful consideration. “I don’t think I’m going to be okay for a long time, but I’m feeling less angry, less terrified. I’m kind of resigned and depressed and hurt and…” He shook his head, eyes coming to rest on Luka’s once more. “I’m really tired, Orpheus.”

“Come get in bed,” Luka suggested, getting up and hitting the light. “We can figure things out tomorrow. We’re too wiped to plan and problem solve right now.”

Adrien nodded, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed after Luka. “…Can we cuddle?” he inquired tentatively.

They were both aware that their relationship was slightly more intimate than a traditional friendship, but neither was quite sure where the hard boundaries were that would make the other uncomfortable. While sharing a bed had become old hat at that point, snuggling in bed was a little rarer, so Adrien thought it better to ask permission.

“I really need a hug,” he confessed.

Luka opened up his arms and pulled Adrien in. “It’s okay. I’m happy to cuddle.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and settled into Luka’s hold.

The minutes gradually slipped by, and Adrien could hear Luka’s breathing slowing. Despite his exhaustion, a fear kept wriggling at the back of Adrien’s mind, keeping him from sleep.

He decided to risk it. “Luka?”

Luka gave a jerk as he was pulled from the grips of slumber. “Hm?”

Adrien winced. “Sorry. Just…I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah,” Luka agreed groggily. “Sure.”

Adrien took a deep breath. “The butterflies in the garden where my mom was kept…there were a lot of butterflies…and I found a secret room up in the attic filled with butterflies just like those.”

“What?” Luka frowned in confusion, wondering if he were still asleep.

“Hundreds of white butterflies,” Adrien continued sadly. “I’ve seen so many of those butterflies, Luka. I know better than almost anyone but Ladybug what those butterflies look like, and they were the same. Those aren’t butterflies that you come across in an abundance in nature around here.”

“Oh…” Luka’s eyes widened as he bit back a curse.

“Papillon’s butterflies live in my attic,” Adrien reported, tone almost amused, just on the edge of hysteria. “You should tell me to leave now, if you’re having any doubts about keeping me around. I know it’s a lot, and, I mean…I’m sure no one would want Papillon’s kid in their home, so I won’t hold it against you if you—”

“—Stop talking, please,” Luka cut him off, unable to take anymore.

He squeezed Adrien tighter. “You are _not_ Papillon’s son,” he insisted, trying to convince Adrien. “You can’t think of yourself that way. You’re nothing like him. You’re _you_. You’re Chat Noir, and you’re Adrien, but being that man’s son is not a part of your identity. That’s not what makes you you. Do you understand that?”

“…I might need you to tell me that a couple more times,” Adrien confessed. “Maybe record it and I can play it on a loop.” He lifted his head and studied Luka’s horrified/compassionate/love-filled expression. “…You still want me around?”

Luka nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely. I have never not wanted you, Adrien. You’re not going anywhere…and neither am I. We’re in this together.”

Adrien stared into Luka’s eyes for a long moment before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Luka’s.

Luka returned the pressure, keeping it light and chaste, not attempting to unload the fiery passion he felt for Adrien at that point in time.

Adrien pulled back and frowned. “Was that a pity kiss?”

Luka rolled his eyes. “That was an ‘I’ve been in love with you for years, but now isn’t the right time for us to be making out’ kiss.”

“Oh.” Adrien nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Okay. Good.”

“What about you?” Luka suddenly felt the need to verify. “Was that a ‘dealing with your world being turned upside down’ kiss?”

Adrien settled back down into Luka’s arms. “Partially. The other part of it was me being so desperately in love with you and amazement that you would still want me. So, yeah. Dealing, gratitude, huge crush.”

“Okay,” Luka yawned, nuzzling Adrien’s hair. “Cool. We should probably talk at length about that and what all it means sometime.”

“Sleep now,” Adrien whined.

“Sleep now,” Luka chuckled, pressing a kiss to Adrien’s forehead. “I’ve got you.”

The

End

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. I liked this one. It was fun. Did you have a favourite part? A favourite line? I liked the singalong. I have no idea how that part happened. XD I was writing it late at night, and I was thinking, "What song should Luka sing?" And then Living on a Prayer happened. ^.^; Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. ^.^
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, guys. ^.^ I'll be posting another Lukadrien/Luka Noir work tomorrow 09/27/2020. It's called Missed Opportunities and Second Chances. I hope to see you then!
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/).
> 
> References:  
> Perfect Fifth: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_fifth  
> Living on a Prayer: https://youtu.be/fDjhZva-6LE?t=76


End file.
